Nackt
by xgirlshona
Summary: Würdet ihr euren Partner mit verbundenen Augen wieder erkennen? Eine Wette mit Folgen. Hermine & Snape. Harry & Ginny. Ron & Lavender.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: **Nackt

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, ich leih sie mir nur aus. Die Idee zu dieser Story basiert auf einem Roman von Doris Dörrie. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld etc. pp

**Inhalt: **Würdet ihr euren Partner mit verbundenen Augen wieder erkennen? Eine Wette mit Folgen. Hermine & Snape. Harry & Ginny. Ron & Lavender.

**Genre: **Romance/ Humor

**Rating: **K

**A/ N: **Da „Nackt" einer meiner Lieblingsfilme ist, kam mir die Idee, dass Ganze ein wenig anders zu verpacken. Keine Sorge, mit „Verlorene Zeit" wird es auch bald weitergehen. Mir fehlt im Moment nur ein wenig die Inspiration (Reviews könnten helfen gg).

oOoOo

Das Klopfen an der Tür drang erst in Hermines Bewusstsein, als der ungeduldige Besucher schon aufgegeben hatte. Sie bahnte sich einen Weg durch Bücherberge, Papierstapel, leere Kaffeetassen, achtlos über den Boden verteilt.

„Professor."

Er war schon auf halbem Weg die steile Wendeltreppe hinunter, blickte griesgrämig zu ihr hinauf.

„Und ich dachte schon, Sie würden nicht öffnen."

„Höre ich da eine stille Frustration heraus, dass ich doch geöffnet habe, Professor Snape?"

„So still ist die gar nicht."

Er drängte ich an ihr vorbei in die kleine Einzimmerwohnung.

„Oha, Miss Granger, Sie erstaunen mich immer wieder aufs neue. Hier sieht es ja beschissen aus. Sie sehen beschissen aus."

Er drehte sich ruckartig zu ihr um, musterte sie ein wenig besorgt. Sie war schmaler geworden. Ihre braunen Augen wirkten ein wenig glasig, so als hätte sie Fieber und seit sie sich die Haare glätten ließ, hingen sie schlaff auf ihre Schultern herab. In ihrem orangen Spagettiträgertop und der khakifarbenen Dreiviertelhose sah sie zugegebenermaßen noch immer gut aus, aber von ihrem Gesamtbild ging eine stete Erschöpfung aus.

„Ganz in schwarz, Professor. Ich sehe, Sie sind immer noch der Alte."

„Wenn Sie wüssten."

Hermine überging seine Bemerkung, griff stattdessen nach ihrer Jacke.

„Gehen wir!"

„Miss Granger, ich habe genauso wenig Lust wie Sie auf diesen Abend, aber wenn Sie dort erscheinen, dann doch bitte nicht so."

„Wie soll ich denn erscheinen?", kam die trotzige Erwiderung von Hermine.

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht so, dass man Ihnen nicht sofort ansieht, wie scheiße es Ihnen geht. Potter wird denken Sie wären in der Gosse gelandet."

„Nein, mir geht's klasse!", kam es sarkastisch zurück.

Sie hatte Voldemort heil überstanden, ihre Freunde lebten. Was bedeutete es schon, dass der Krieg sie zur Vollwaisen gemacht hatte? Für Snape war es einfach. Er hatte niemanden, den er durch den Krieg hätte verlieren können. Er hatte gewonnen, war rehabilitiert worden und Potter als gefeierter Held, hatte endlich Frieden mit seinem Erzfeind schließen können. Und jetzt waren Sie zum Abendessen bei Harry und Ginny eingeladen, die kurz nach dem Krieg geheiratet hatten und seitdem das perfekte Leben zu führen schienen. Harry und Ginny, Ron und Lavender. Hermine fühlte sich einsam, wenn sie an all die glücklichen Paare dachte. Sie steckte als angehende Heilerin immerzu in einem Berg von Arbeit, hoffte, dass der Tag vorbei ging, um dann ins Bett zu kriechen, sich ihrer Einsamkeit bewusst zu werden und auf den nächsten Tag zu warten.

„Was ist damit?"

Snape hielt ihr ein schwarzes Kleid vor die Nase, das auf einem Stuhl gehangen hatte. Hermine rümpfte die Nase.

„Schwarz? Das ist doch keine Beerdigung."

Ein Schulterzucken.

„So können Sie jedenfalls nicht gehen. - Ich weiß was."

Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, verwandelte das schwarze Kleid in einen olivgrünen Kordrock mit passendem Blaser.

„Dafür bin ich zu jung", kommentierte Hermine Snapes Klamottenwahl.

Dieser schwenkte nun wiederum den Zauberstab, brachte mit einem Schmunzeln ein gelbes Sommerkleid mit weißer Schleife zu Tage, das an den knien weit abstand.

„Dafür sind Sie nicht zu jung, oder Miss Granger?"

Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, der seinem Todesblick in nichts nachstand.

„Ich geh mich umziehen."

Keine zehn Minuten stand sie vor ihm. Das Kleid sah aus, wie aus den Siebzigern und sie kam sich verkleide vor. Aber sie würde Snape nicht die Genugtuung geben, das Kleid abzulehnen und so trat sie direkt vor ihn und richtete den Kragen seines schwarzen Hemdes. Er sah ihr aufmerksam zu, registrierte jede ihrer Bewegungen. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem an ihrer Hand spüren. Das war zu nah. Bilder tauchten auf, Bilder an eine gemeinsam Nacht, nach dem Ende des Krieges. Sie waren alle so glücklich gewesen. Hatten gelacht, getanzt, gefeiert, getrunken – sich in den Armen gelegen. Es sollte nur eine Umarmung sein. Und dann wurde mehr daraus, soviel mehr. Hermine und Severus hatten es kaum noch in die Kerker geschafft, da hatten sie sich schon die Kleider vom Leib gerissen. Wollten fühlen, dass sie noch lebten, wollten die Wärme spüren, die der Krieg ihnen entzogen hatte. All das Blut, das vergossen worden war, all die Toten. Severus war nicht der, den sie wollte, doch in diesem Moment war es egal. Er sollte sie halten, ihr beweisen, dass sie noch existierte. Und er tat es mit einer Leidenschaft, von der sie nicht wusste, dass er sie besaß.

Hermine verscheuchte die Bilder, merkte, wie ihre Hände an seinem Kragen zu zittern begannen.

„Ach, mach das doch selber."

Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie waren also wieder beim Du angelangt.

„Denkst du noch manchmal an uns."

Ein untypische Frage für ihn, aber er hatte so viele Jahre darüber nachgedacht, musste es einfach wissen.

„An was? – Natürlich denke ich noch daran."

Sie seufzte schwer, band ihr braunes Haar im Nacken zusammen.

„Es ist nur passiert, weil Ron mit Lavender zusammen war und du niemanden hattest, der dich zu sich lässt. Was soll's. Es ist halt passiert."

Irrte sie sich, oder war da Enttäuschung in seinen Augen zu lesen. Sie musste es wissen.

„Gab es jemanden, seitdem wir..."

Er wiegte den Kopf, gab aber keine Antwort.

„Und bei dir?"

„Mmh."

„Erzähl!"

„Lass doch! Es war was Einmaliges."

„Potter."

„Woher...?"

„Die Art wie er immer deinen Blick gemieden hat. Für ihn war es nie platonisch."

Er schnaubte verächtlich.

„Und bei dir?"

Stille. Er wandte den Blick ab, musterte den Raum, blieb an einem Schwarzweißfoto hängen. Eine schwangere Frau beim Lesen. Man sah nur ihren nackten Bauch und die gekreuzten Beine, auf denen das Buch lag. Familie. Ja, manchmal hatte er sich das auch gewünscht.

„Sie hieß Leona. Ich habe sie bei Derwisch und Banges kennen gelernt. Wir wollten beide das gleiche Buch kaufen."

„Eine Zaubertrankfetischistin?"

„Nein, _Hilfe zur Selbsthilfe für Zauberer und Hexen_."

Hermine musste über Snapes trockene Stimme lachen. Er nahm es mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis.

„Sie hat gefragt, ob wir es gemeinsam lesen wollen. Ich hab gefragt, zu mir oder zu dir und wir sind zu ihr nach Hause gegangen."

„Was für eine Nutte. Sie kannte dich doch gar nicht."

„Es war ganz nett..."

„Aber?"

„Ich konnte Sie nicht riechen."

Hermine gluckste.

„Du konntest was?"

„Ich konnte sie nicht riechen. Komm jetzt, wir müssen los!"


	2. Chapter 2

„Hermine kommt in Abendgarderobe? Das darf nicht wahr sein. – Oh, ich hasse sie."

Wutschnaubend stürmte Lavender an Ron vorbei ins Schlafzimmer, öffnete den Kleiderschrank schwungvoll, sodass die Tür beinahe aus den Angeln geflogen wäre.

„Wir sehen uns später, Ginny Liebes."

Das Handy landete unsanft auf dem Bett.

„Ron, Schatz!"

Das _Won-Won _hatte sie sich zum Glück mittlerweile abgewöhnt. Besagter kam mit verstrubbelten und noch nassen Haaren zur Tür herein und ließ sich zu dem Handy auf ihr gemeinsames Bett plumpsen.

„Lavendel oder cremefarben was meinst du?"

„Bleib doch einfach so, wie du bist."

„Das ist mein Nachthemd, Ron."

Er zuckte unwillkürlich wegen ihrer schrillen Stimme zusammen.

„Tut mir leid, aber du siehst einfach bezaubernd aus."

„Idiot."

Aber auf Lavenders Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab. Sie sah an sich hinunter. Das kurze, pfirsichfarbene Nachthemd war wirklich eine Augenweide, aber Ron würde ihr den Hals umdrehen, wenn er wüsste, wie viel Geld es sie gekostet hatte. Gut, es war ihr Geld, doch schließlich waren sie beide davon abhängig. Ron und Lavender wohnten in einer hübschen Dreizimmerwohnung, ein Luxus, den sie sich erst seit kurzem leisten konnten. Und daran waren vor allem Lavenders Einkünfte beteiligt, da Lavender eine kleine Modeboutique in London aufgezogen hatte.

„Wir könnten auch einfach hier bleiben, weißt du."

Mit zwei Schritten überbrückte der Rotschopf die Distanz zwischen ihnen und schloss seine Freundin in den Arm. Wenn sie hier blieben, könnte er ihr endlich den Heiratsantrag machen. Seine Schwester und Harry waren schon drei ganze Jahre verheiratet, glücklich wie es schien. Und sie war die Richtige. Ob er das nur hoffte, oder tief im Inneren wusste, war ihm nicht klar. Aber nach vier gemeinsamen Jahren, war es jetzt wohl so weit.

„Schatz, ich wollte dich sowieso etwas fragen."

„Hat das nicht Zeit? Wir müssen los."

Lavender wand sich aus Rons Armen, entschied sich nach einigem Überlegen für das cremefarbene Kleid mit den goldenen Pailletten und verschwand im Bad.

„Kein Abend zuhause?"

„Harry ist dein Chef und Ginny deine Schwester. Wir können nicht einfach nicht hingehen."

Ron verzog das Gesicht. Es passte ihm nicht von Harry abhängig zu sein. Auroren wurden nach dem Krieg kaum noch gebraucht. So hatten die beiden Jungs einen Laden für allgemeinen Zauberbedarf eröffnet. Harry finanzierte den Laden, Ron war sein Angestellter. Manchmal fühlte sich Ron von seinem besten Freund verarscht, der durch das Erbe seiner Eltern und zahlreiche Interviews so viel Geld hatte und ihn trotzdem für jede Münze schuften ließ.

„Er wird doch sowieso den ganzen Abend über seine Quidditch-Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung sprechen. Was haben wir da zu suchen? Er ist sich doch schon selbst genug."

„Die eigentliche Zicke ist doch deine Schwester. Zieht sich an wie eine typische Neureiche und dann immer dieses schrille Quieken, wenn sie lacht."

„_Ginny-Mini, was hast du denn?_ Ich hasse es, wenn er sie so nennt. Es ist dermaßen lächerlich."

„Wir müssen nicht gehen, wenn du nicht willst."

„Du hast es doch gesagt: Harry ist mein Chef. Ohne ihn würde ich ziemlich alt aussehen."

„Stört es dich, dass ich mehr Geld verdiene als du?"

„Ja."

„Und?"

Sie griff nach dem hellrosa Lippenstift auf der Ablage, beobachtete ihren Freund aufmerksam im Spiegel.

„Vielleicht habe ich einfach gelernt damit zu leben. Man kann nicht alles haben."

„Du hast mich."

„Lass uns gehen."

„Wie hast du das jetzt gemeint?"

„Was?"

„Ich hab gesagt, dass du ja mich hast und du hast gemeint: lass uns gehen."

„Ich wollte doch nur andeuten, dass wir keine Zeit mehr haben."

Ron zog seine Freundin an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Lavender zog einen Schmollmund.

„Das hast du nicht gesagt. Du hast gesagt: lass uns gehen. So, als wäre ich dir nicht genug."

„Klar bist du mir genug, aber ein bisschen mehr Geld würde uns auch nicht schaden."

„Weißt du's?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und verschwand in der Küche. Ob Lavender auch so reden würde, wenn sie weniger verdiente und sie in einer schäbigen Einzimmerwohnung leben müssten? Schwer vorstellbar.

„Du willst doch jetzt nichts mehr essen? Wir sind zum Essen eingeladen, schon vergessen, Schatz?"

„Ja, aber Ginny würzt immer alles so stark."

„Als ob sie noch selber kochen würde. Wofür haben sie denn schließlich drei Hauselfen?"

„Ziemlich neureich, hä?"

„Ziemlich neureich. Lass uns gehen!"


	3. Chapter 3

„Harry, was – tust – du – da?"

„Wonach sieht's denn aus?"

„In die Bratensoße kommt keine Sahne. Hörst du mir eigentlich manchmal zu?"

„Jetzt reg dich nicht auf!"

Mit einem empörten Aufschrei schnappte Ginny den Braten. Harry würde schon sehen, was er davon hatte. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie mit Genugtuung den entsetzten Blick, als sie den Braten in sein Aquarium schmiss.

„Bist du verrückt, du vergiftest doch die Fische."

„Und du vergiftest mich."

„Ach, Ginny-Mini. Du bist immer so theatralisch. Kannst du mir sagen, was wir jetzt unseren Gästen vorsetzen sollen?"

„Sag doch den Hauselfen, sie sollen etwas zaubern. Glaubt uns doch eh keiner, dass wir noch selber kochen."

Ginny hatte sich auf die Stufe zu ihrem weiß gefliesten Wohnzimmer gesetzt. Sie war in den letzten Jahren fast magersüchtig dünn geworden, trug enge Jeans und eine hellgrüne, kurzärmelige Bluse. Ihre roten Haare hatte sie mit Papiloten am Hinterkopf festgesteckt. In einer halben Stunde, würde sie die Haare aufmachen, nur um die roten Locken zu einem strengen Zopf zu binden. Harry musterte seine Frau nachdenklich, setzte die eckige Designerbrille mit dem schwarzen Rand ab, um sich über das Nasenbein zu reiben.

„Was ist los mit dir?"

Ein leises Schluchzen. Sie hatte den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt.

„Du siehst mich nicht mehr."

„Natürlich sehe ich dich. Du sitzt ja vor mir. – Und du siehst wunderschön aus."

„Das meine ich nicht. Ach, vergiss es. Du verstehst mich sowieso nicht."

Ginny sprang auf und stürzte ins Schlafzimmer, zu ihrem begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Vor dem Spiegel hielt sie inne, beseitigte die verlaufenen Mascara-Spuren. Jetzt musste sie auch noch in Abendgarderobe rumlaufen. Und alles wegen Hermine. Früher hatten Jeans und T-Shirt völlig ausgereicht. Heute spielten sie alle ein Spiel. Vielleicht hatten sie selbst vergessen, wer sie waren. Hatten es vielleicht niemals gewusst. Sie waren sich fremd. Und das schlimmste daran war, dass Ginny sich selbst fremd zu sein schien. Sie griff nach dem erstbesten Kleid. Dunkelgrüne Seide, mit einer schwarzen Schärpe und hellgrünen Pailletten. Zu extravagant, aber wen störte es schon. Sie war zum neureich sein verdammt. Ob sie es wollte oder nicht.

„Geld macht eben doch nicht glücklich", murmelte Ginny und erntete einen fragenden Blick von Harry, der ihr ins Schlafzimmer gefolgt war.

„Du siehst toll aus."

„Lass gut sein, Harry."

„Ich wollte doch nur..."

„Ich weiß."

„Ich bin gespannt, was aus Hermine geworden ist. Immerhin habe wir uns ein halbes Jahr nicht gesehen."

„Hermine, ja?"

„Wieso nicht? Sie ist immer noch meine beste Freundin. Das war sie schon immer."

„Ich sage ja gar nichts."

Ginny schob sich an ihrem Freund vorbei zu der kleinen Kommode aus Elfenbeinholz. Sie brauchte passende Ohrringe zu dem Kleid.

„Ich bin gespannt, wie Snape aussieht."

„Wieso Snape?"

Harrys Kopf schnellte wachsam herum. Er hatte Snape nach dem Krieg die Hand gegeben, er hatte ihm verziehen, doch er mochte ihn nicht und Snape mochte ihn nicht. Und nun würde sie zusammen Abendessen, sich über belanglose Dinge unterhalten und tun, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Was für eine Farce!

„Wieso Snape. Wieso Hermine? Sie sind doch unsere Freunde, nicht wahr, mein Schatz. Und wir interessieren uns doch so sehr für unsere Freunde, wir sorgen uns um ihr Wohl..."

„Herrgott, ich kann ja auch nichts daran ändern. Du hast sie eingeladen, also mach mir keine Vorwürfe."

Harry rauschte aus dem Zimmer, gab den Hauselfen mit einem Wink zu verstehen, dass sie sich um das Abendessen kümmern sollten. Begeistert wuselten die kleinen Wesen durch die Wohnung, deckten den Tisch und kümmerten sich um die Speisen.

„Ginny-Mini hast du die Urkunde für meine Quidditch-Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung gesehen?"

„Nein, Ginny-Mini hat sie nicht gesehen."

Mit diesen Worten knallte die Badezimmertür zu und die nächste halben Stunde tauchte Ginnys Rotschopf nicht mehr auf.


	4. Chapter 4

A/ N: Hier kommt das übliche Autoren-Entschuldigungs-Gefasel: Also, es tut mir leid

**A/ N: **Hier kommt das übliche Autoren-Entschuldigungs-Gefasel: Also, es tut mir leid. Ich hatte verdammt viel zu tun. Und bitte vergebt mir (da hab ich mich doch wenigstens mal kurz gehalten). ;-)

oOoOo

„Klingel noch mal, vielleicht haben sie uns nicht gehört."

„Wäre mir auch Recht."

Ron streckte die Hand nach dem Klingelknopf aus, während Lavender ein weiteres Mal ihre Haare ordnete.

„Wenn sie jetzt eine Kamera im Treppenhaus haben und uns aufnehmen."

Sie kicherte albern. Ron betätigte ein drittes Mal die Klingel, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Lavender, Liebes."

Angedeutete Küsse wurden ausgetauscht und Ginny zog die beiden ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wächst du noch Brüderchen, oder warst du schon immer so groß."

„Letztes Mal waren deine Absätze höher. – Ist Harry da?"

Ron machte sich, den Geräuschen auf der Terrasse folgend aus dem Staub, die beiden Frauen hinter sich lassend.

„Hast du abgenommen, Ginny? Du siehst richtig blass aus."

„Nein, mir geht's fantastisch. Ich bin reich, ich hab einen Ehemann. Was sollte mir fehlen."

Lavender legte ihre Handtasche auf der cremfarbenen Couch ab, Ginnys letzte Worte leise wiederholend.

„Richtig, was sollte dir fehlen."

Offensichtlich hatten Ginny und Harry das große Glück gefunden. Und sie hing immer noch mit Ron in der Dreizimmerwohnung, hatte ihre Ziele schon längst aus den Augen verloren.

„Sag mal, bist du schwanger?"

„Was?"

„Du glänzt so."

Lavender beschloss auf diese Frage nicht zu antworten und bei nächster Gelegenheit mit Puderdose bewaffnet das Bad aufzusuchen. Stattdessen wandte sie sich der kleinen Galerie im Flur zu. Dort waren Bilder von ihnen, nach dem Krieg. Der Wunsch zu Leben hatte sie vereint. Sie waren so glücklich gewesen. Ginny auf einer Schaukel. Harry schubste sie an. Ron und sie auf der Rutsche. Wie Kinder hatten sie sich benommen. Nur Hermine war die ewig gleiche Erwachsene. Ein Bild von ihr auf der Parkbank beim Lesen. Der Platz neben ihr war frei, als gehöre er jemanden, der nicht bei ihr sein konnte – oder wollte. Lavender hatte nie begriffen, warum Hermine die Einsamkeit suchte. Für sie war es undenkbar niemanden um sich zu haben. Vielleicht war Ron nicht perfekt, aber er betete sie an.

„Kommt Hermine mit Snape?"

Sie wandte sich nicht um, als sie mit Ginny sprach. Wohl wissend, dass diese hinter ihr stand und sich über die ausbleibende Beachtung ärgerte.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was sie an ihm findet. Aber du kennst Hermine ja. Sie hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Außenseiter."

„Wenn du's so nennen willst."

„Ich brauch jetzt Champagner."

Ginny verschwand in der Küche und kam wenig später mit zwei gut gefüllten Gläsern zurück. Es war ihr anzumerken, dass die Champagnerflasche schon bei Rons und Lavenders Eintreffen nicht mehr voll gewesen war.

„Hast du schon mein sündhaft teures Kleid bewundert."

„Ich hoffe du hast nicht zuviel dafür gezahlt."

Musste Ginny es so raushängen lassen, dass sie Geld hatte? Die Art, wie sie es vor sich her trug war beinahe peinlich. Lavender wandte sich ihrem Champagnerglas zu, als es erneut an der Tür klingelte.

„Hermine, Schätzchen!"

Ginny musterte ihre Freundin in dem knallgelben Kleid mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, blieb aber stumm.

„Dass ist ja – ganz bezaubernd."

„Sehr witzig, Hermine."

Lavender wandte sich wieder von der Szene ab. Hermine hatte sie alle lächerlich gemacht. Jetzt liefen sie in Abendgarderobe herum Nur Hermine sah aus, als wäre sie auf einer Faschingsparty. Sie entlarvte mit ihrem Outfit die Farce dieses Abends. Ein Maskenball, in dem jeder seine Rolle spielte.

Snape war im Hintergrund geblieben. Hatte seine Begrüßung nur mit einem Nicken angedeutet. Jetzt verschwand auch er zu Harry und Ron, die auf der Terrasse standen und sich über ihre Zauberstäbe unterhielten.

„Ron, Harry."

Noch immer viel es ihm schwer, die beiden Freunde mit Vornamen anzusprechen und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme gepresst klang. Sie schüttelten sich die Hand, wenn auch widerwillig. Dann trat für einen Moment unangenehmes Schweigen ein.


End file.
